


Stuck on you

by HecticHelios



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: I’m very tired, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecticHelios/pseuds/HecticHelios
Summary: Dan goes to America, again





	Stuck on you

**Author's Note:**

> for heather n liv, who i like to torture

‘God. Fuck this. Honestly.’ Dan grumbled as he threw another shirt into his suitcase. ‘You could come with me?’

 

‘Now what _would_ the fans say, huh?’ Kyle teased.

 

‘.... They know we’re together, idiot.’

 

Dan was packing for another trip to America to promote... something. He was tired of going alone and having to perform solo. Avoiding solo shows was the whole reason he started the band.

 

‘At least you’ll get more In’n’Out,’ Kyle shrugged.

 

‘True.’ Dan tossed some socks into the case. He looked around himself. ‘Have you seen my favourite hoodie?’

 

Kyle waited a moment then cleared his throat. Dan looked up at the other man.

 

‘Oh yeah.’ Kyle was wearing it. ‘Guess I’ll pack you as well!’ Dan wrapped his arms around Kyle’s legs, below his hips, and lifted him awkwardly into a fireman’s lift.

 

‘Dan, stop, you’re gonna hurt yourself!’ Kyle laughed. Dan flipped Kyle onto the bed, and then himself on top of Kyle.

 

Dan looked down at his partner. ‘Two options. One: take it off so I can take it with me. Two: give me one of yours.’

 

Kyle raised an eyebrow. ‘I don’t feel like stripping right now, Smith. Besides...’ he looked down at his own chest. ‘... I’d like to keep your “Pleasures” here with me. Go take one of mine.’

 

Dan kissed Kyle on the nose before rolling off him. Kyle sat up and listened to Dan route through the wardrobe in the other room.

 

The mustard hoodie could have easily passed for one of Dan’s. It was one of Kyle’s few hoodies. The sleeves were pulled over Dan’s hands, and the hood was over his head, as he came back to his room where Kyle was.

 

‘Cozy?’ Kyle asked before flopping back into a laying down position. Dan nodded then shuffled into the bed next to Kyle, slightly cramped but comfortable.

 

‘I hate just being surrounded by management. Yeah, they’re my friends as well but... it’s weird without anyone else.’ Dan sighed. ‘God, fuck this,’ he repeated.

 

‘When’s your flight?’

 

‘This evening. So...’ Dan checked his watch. ‘Four hours until the taxi gets me.’

 

‘You should finish packing.’

 

— — — — —

 

Dan stood and fidgeted as he waited for the taxi. He kept checking his watch.

 

‘Dan, it’ll arrive. Calm,’ Kyle put his hands on Dan’s shoulders to make the older man stand still.

 

Dan pushed his glasses up his nose. ‘Yeah. I know. I’m just... I dunno.’

 

He looked at Kyle, then at the floor.

 

If you saw them from behind, with their hoods up, one could easily mistake one for the other - they practically were wearing the other’s clothing instead of their own.

 

The taxi honked outside. Dan and Kyle both looked toward the door.

 

‘Alright, c’mon,’ Kyle said, grabbing the other man’s suitcase and opening the door. Dan smiled and followed suit.

 

As the taxi driver put the case into the boot, Kyle turned to Dan. ‘Go get ‘em, tiger.’ The pair embraced, and they kissed gently. ‘Call me, ok?’

 

‘Course I will.’

 

— — — — —

 

Dan sat on the plane. Business class, an empty seat to his left, a window to his right. The plane was quiet, the lights dimmed. Dan pressed play on his favourite playlist. He drew the sleeves of Kyle’s hoodie around his hands again and buried his face into his hands, breathing in Kyle’s smell as a comfort to his loneliness.

 

Meanwhile, in the dark of a central London house, Kyle Simmons sat on the sofa, knees to his chest, watching some B list movie on the telly, his lower face in the neck hole of the hoodie, smelling Dan so he could imagine the pair of them watching the movie together.

 

— — — — —

 

_tydeuk posted a photo: Back on the grind_

_anxtherstxrmer___ commented: Is Kyle in Dan’s hoodie??? Cute_

_tydeuk replied: *eyes emoji*_

 

— — — — —

 

The next two weeks felt like a drag for both men. Timezones, in combination with Dan’s performances and travelling around, meant they could hardly talk for as long as they wanted.

 

Kyle decided to surprise Dan at the airport. When Dan, tired and hungry, stepped through Arrivals at 7am to see Kyle holding a sign reading ‘Dan Simmons? Smith?’, Dan laughed.

 

‘Oi, hello,’ he greeted Kyle. ‘This better not be a proposal.’

 

‘I wouldn’t embarrass you like that,’ Kyle laughed.

 

‘Hey, I need to give you something,’ Dan said. He unshouldered his backpack and pulled off the mustard hoodie. ‘Doesn’t smell of you anymore. Smells of me, ew.’

 

Kyle laughed. He mirrored the older man and pulled off the hoodie. ‘Time for me to give you the pleasures.’

 

The pair pulled on their respective hoodies, both of them now smelling like the other, both men internally glad for it.

 

‘Missed you,’ Dan said, and he kissed Kyle on the cheek.

 

‘Missed you too,’ replied Kyle. Suddenly remembering something, Kyle grabbed Dan’s suitcase. ‘We... should get going.’

 

Dan looked puzzled. ‘Why? What’s going on?’

 

Kyle put his arm around Dan’s shoulder and pointed. Will stood on his phone, looking bored. ‘I may have got a lift here. I definitely owe him a coffee.’

 

Dan stifled a laugh and took Kyle’s free hand in his own. ‘Alright. Coffee time.’


End file.
